Lightning Marks (ON HOLD)
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has more than her Celestial Powers - according to Mavis - the founder and first Master of Fairy Tail. Laxus feels the pull of the Mating Season to Lucy. Will the two end up or will something happen to her at the Games? (M for later)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since the Tenrou Island incident. Laxus was allowed back into the Guild by Gildharts - who then passed the part about being Guild Master back to Makarov. Today was the special season. The Tenrou team was going to be going to the Grand Magic Games to bring Fairy Tail back to number one! The strongest Guild in all of Fiore. This was going to be a hard task. There were two teams, Team A: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy with Elfman on as back up. Then there was Team B: Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia and Jellal, who was playing the part of Mystogan and finally as back up Cana. Wendy and Lucy were shocked that they were going to be on the team, but when they arrived - everyone who was going to be in the Games had to be back at the hotel by midnight. There was one flaw - Team A was missing Wendy and there was no way to know where she went, so everyone was glad that Elfman was in the room to help the team. Everyone else went out to look for Wendy.

Team A was able to get the last spot that was available - 8th. They were really happy that they were able to get the spot - even though it was 8th. Lucy was sure tired to know what else going to happen. This was something that much bigger - Lucy was going to find out sooner or later that another guy - in the guild had his eyes on her to make sure that he was okay. Laxus was praying - silently that Fairy Tail Team A would make it out - he wanted to make sure that Lucy was okay. Laxus didn't know it but something in him was making him crazy for Lucy and he wanted to know what it was. It couldn't have been time - Natsu and Gajeel were talking to Wendy and Laxus about what their Dragons talked to them about. Something that was very important - Mating Season.

* * *

 _Four Months before the Grand Magic Games_

"Why the hell are we here?" Laxus asked looking at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Because, you are second-generation Dragon slayer- and Wendy is too young to finish her talk with her Dragon," Gajeel said.

"What you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Mating Season," Natsu answered.

"It's a special time of the year that we Dragon Slayers go out and look for our mate. We know it's them because the will give off a smell that is the same to our powers. So for an example Natsu's mate will smell like fire, my mate will smell like Iron." Gajeel nodded his head.

"But, I use Air... How will I know?" Wendy asked.

"Well, that's where this next trick comes in handy, once mating season starts, your body and the mate's body will be drawn together- they won't be able to stop thinking about you and you won't be able to stop thinking about them" Natsu explained. "Like, you want to do everything in your power to do protect them, you form this bond and you just feel a pull to them."

"So like what you feel for Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"No way, Luce is just a friend. My mate is Lisanna." Natsu answered Wendy.

"And what about Gajeel? Who's your mate?" Laxus asked

"Levy." Gajeel smirked.

"What comes next?" Wendy asked.

"The next thing is - Marking your mate. It's really simple. When you get your mate, you bite them anywhere. It can be on the next, the shoulder, the thigh. Anywhere." Gajeel explained.

"Is that it?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded his head.

* * *

 _Back at the Games_

"Now that all the teams are introduced! Every team shall pick one person to participate in the first game!" Mato said.

"I am Chapati Lola and today with me is Yajima with our special guest Miss fiore - Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus." Chaptai said.

"Let's get this started." Jenny smiled.

"Who do you think is going on come out on top?" Chaptai asked.

"Blue Pegasus!" Jenny smiled.

"I have trust in Fairy Tail." Yajima nodded his head.

"But for the last seven years, Fairy Tail lost." Chapati said.

"They have the strongest members back. So we will see who will win" Yajima nodded his head.

Everyone from each team stepped forward. On the board, each team was listed - with of course the member playing the game. No one knew what the game was so they were sure that it was going to be an easy one. Lucy looked over and could feel a stare at her. Whenever she looked over to see where it was coming from, she could see that no one was looking at her. The following members were:

1) Rufus Lore - Team Sabertooth

2) Eve Tearm - Team Blue Pegasus

3) Lyon Vastia - Team Lamia Scale

4) Jager - Team Quatro Cerberus

5)Gray Fullbuster - Team Fairy Tail A

6) Juvia Lockser - Team Fairy Tail B

7) NullPudding - Team Raven Tail

8) Beth Vanderwood - Team Mermaid Heel

Everyone else from the team had gone up towards the stands to watch what the first game was going to be. Everyone was sure that Sabertooth was going to come out on top - like they did every year since the strongest members of Fairy Tail were gone, but now that they were back - who knows. Maybe Fairy Tail will come out on top. The game was Hidden - so it was just a complex game of hide and go seek.

Everyone was watching as Gray was getting his ass kicked by the other members. Lucy was watching - but she looked up to where Fairy Tail was and saw Mavis, the founder and the first of Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled as she knew that Mavis was going to be here - cheering on her children, as though this was going to be toughest thing Fairy Tail had faced since the seven years they were gone. Lucy looked over and walked into the Hallway were Mavis led Lucy were no one was able to hear them or see them. Lucy didn't know why Mavis called her out to talk to her.

"Lucy, I want you to have this power - it's very rare. I know that I shouldn't really be helping you - but I know who you will be up against. It's very vital that you listen to everything I say - Something could go wrong and I want Fairy Tail back in the number one spot as much as the next person," Mavis said looking into Lucy's eyes.

"What power?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, you always had the power in you - I'm just giving you an extra boost!"

"First Master - What power?"

"Element Power. You can control any element there is. It is very rare - but you have it. I know you do. Plus more power. Now what I'm going to do is open up the hidden power that you have so you can use it in a fight!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, First Master!"

Mavis closed her eyes and placed a hand over Lucy's heart as she started to open up the power within her body. Lucy closed her own eyes as she could feel the power soaring through her veins. With the power she has - there is no way that Lucy will be able to hold back - She will defeat her opponent - whoever they may be.

"Now, let's get back to the games!" Mavis smiled as she went off back to her spot. "Lucy - be careful, I gave you Fairy Glitter as another power - but don't use it in the games."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled back as she ran off to see what she was mission out.

As she walked over to her group - Natsu looked at her and then pointed at the scoreboard. Gray was losing and there was no way to help him - the clones don't help either.

"What are we going to do?" Erza asked. "With this rate - there is no way we can come out on top of this."

"Don't worry - there is always the battles that can bring us out on top!" Natsu smiled.

"COME ON GRAY YOU GOT THIS!" Lucy screamed.

 _"Thanks, Lucy - you always know ow to say something. Lyon watch out!"_ Gray thought.

In the end - the game had finished and the scores came to:

1) Rufus Lore - 10 Points

2) NullPudding - 8 Points

3) Lyon Vastia - 6 Points

4) Eve Tearm - 4 Points

5) Beth Vanderwood - 3 Points

6) Jager - 2 Points

7) Juvia Lockser - 1 Point

8) Gray Fullbuster - 0 Points

Gray walked away and was disappointed in himself as he wanted to bring Fairy Tail back to the number one spot - but he couldn't do it, because there was no way - everyone was basically going after him, Juvia was the one who at least was able to show Fairy Tail that they weren't going to be joking - they mean when they said they were going to be Fiore's number one strongest guild there ever was. Next up was the single battles and Lucy was praying that she didn't' have to fight today.

"Our first match of the day is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail Team A and Flare Corna of Raven Tail!" Mato announced

"No way..." Lucy whispered.

"Luce - come on you can do it!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy walked out onto the field as she faced with someone creepy looking. Lucy was scared for her life. There was no way she was going to be able to defeat this girl. Lucy took out her two keys - she was going to be moving fast, so she had to make sure this was going to end quickly. Though if it was someone else from Fairy Tail she was sure that they would win no matter what. Lucy - was scared for sure.

"Come on Lucy, you can do it." Mavis cheered.

Everyone looked from the First Master to Lucy.

"Go!" Mato cheered.

"Open gate of the golden bull - Taurus!" Lucy smiled as she was going to make the first move. "Go get her!"

"Anything for you Miss Luuucy!" Taurus ran at Flare - throwing his big ax around.

"Open gate of the scorpion - Scorpio!" Lucy watched as Flare wasn't moving - but it was hair that caught Lucy's eyes. "TAURUS! Try and cut her hair!"

"I'm not much of a hair-dresser like Cancer, but I can try!" Taurus swung his ax trying to cut the strands off.

 _"That's it!"_ Lucy thought.

"Open gate of the giant crab - Cancer!" Lucy smiled. "Start cutting her hair!"

"Wow! Lucy already opened three gates!" Levy looked at Lucy. "Her magic energy is going to drain now that there are three on the field."

"I wouldn't say so." Mavis smiled. "She has a few tricks up her sleeves."

Just then all three spirits were sent back when Flare's hair hit each one. Just then everyone was watching to see what Lucy would do next. There was no plan - Lucy had no idea what to do - just then Flare grabbed Lucy's legs with her hair.

"Around and Around we go!" Flare started to spin Lucy around.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed.

Flare started to make her hair go on fire buring Lucy's feet.

 _"This really hurts!"_ Lucy screamed into her head.

Flare threw Lucy to the side. Lucy got up and looked at Flare - something had to happen. She took out the key of the twins and looked at Mavis. Lucy wanted to see if she was going to be okay to make sure that this was going to work. She had more than a few tricks, - she was going to have Gemini transform into Natsu to take grab the hair - since fire can't hurt Natsu and when Flare's hair turns to fire he would suck the flames.

"Enough of a warm up, let's battle!" Flare smirks.

"Open gate of the twin! Gemini!" Lucy opened another gate - the crowd was in awe. "Gemini - use your powers to transform into Natsu!"

"What's this? Isn't this against the rules?" Jenny asked

"I wouldn't say so, Gemini is still a Celestial Spirit - therefore having the twins transform into a member of Fairy Tail isn't cheating since they really aren't there." Yajima answered.

"Lucy..." Natsu looked down as he saw Gemini transform into himself.

"Gemini, you know what to do!" Lucy smiles.

"Yes!" Gemini smiled.

Lucy took out her whip and grabbed ahold of Flare's one arm. "What are you going to do now?"

"This!" Flare wrapped her hair around Lucy's waist and had it catch on fire. Just then - Gemini using Natsu's power started to eat the fire. "What - What is he doing!"

"N-natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer...He can eat fire." Lucy whimpered as she had burns. "NOW GEMINI!"

"Fire Dragon...ROAR!" Gemini said using the fire from Flare's hair - mixed with the fire already inside Natsu.

Once the smoked clear - There wasn't a scratch on her.

"Th-That's impossible!" Lucy screamed.

"Too bad- I was having fun time to end this.!" Flare smirked. Grabbing a hold of Lucy and throwing her up in the sky.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO! PLEASE LOKE!" Lucy screamed as she falling.

Just then Loke came out o the gate and caught Lucy.

"Who is this?" Chapati asked

"That would be Loke, - well he was formally Loke, now he is back to himself as Leo the Lion, King of the Zodiac." Yajima answered

"You gotta be more careful Lucy." Loke smirked.

"Help me defeat her!" Lucy pointed at Flare. "Gemini, go back! I'll call you again!"

"Sure thing," Loke smiled.

Loke and Flare were fighting, just then Flare stuck her hair into the ground, and a piece of hair went over to Asuka. Lucy looked over and her eyes widen.

"ASU-" Lucy started to say but Flare covered her mouth.

"If you wanna be a good girl, you won't say anything." Flare growled.

"Lucy!" Loke went over as Flare grabbed her arms and legs. "Let her go!"

"Time for you to go!" Flare made Loke disappear as she was going to have fun.

"Luce..." Natsu looked over at her as her eyes pointed towards Asuka.

Flare was throwing Lucy around like a doll. Lucy was getting more burns around her body as she was wanted to say something but she knew that if she did, Asuka would be hurt - and there was no way that she could allow that.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he watching this.

"Something isn't right. Lucy wouldn't do this." Laxus said looking at the fight.

Natsu ran over to where the rest of the guild was and grabbed the strand of hair - the rest of the guild looked at Natsu as he burned the hair. "She was protecting Asuka..LUCY DO IT!" Nastu yelled.

"Natsu.." Lucy looked over at him and nodded her head. "OPEN GATE OF THE TWIS! GEMINI!"

"We're back!" The twins said.

"Transform into me, time to end this." Lucy nodded her head.

The two of them joined hands - as they were going to cast the spell.

"I know what spell she's doing! Hibiki told me about it." Jenny watched as a circle formed around Lucy. "It's a really powerful spell. There's no to dodge it."

"I'm sure that Flare can't nullify magic either." Chapati stated.

 _"Survey the heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shining._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _Urano Metria!"_

Once the spell was casted - using up all of Lucy's magic, Flare was still standing there. Lucy's eyes went wide as she saw this. Someone had used a nullify magic to make the spell not hurt Flare. Flare looked up at her team and smirked as someone on her team had helped her - but there was no proof to do so. Everyone thought that the spell was just weak.

"No...way.." Lucy whispered.

 _"This doesn't make sense.."_ Lucy thought.

Lucy fainted to the ground, having no strength left.

"The winner is Flare Corona of Raven Tail! The winner gets 10 Poinst! " Mato shouted.

Natsu watched as Laxus left. Natsu went onto the field and held out his hand. "Come on Luce! Let's get you healed."

"I...I lost.." Lucy looked up at him.

"Hey, there's always next time! I promise you, we won't give up."

"Natsu..."

Lucy grabbed his hand has he helped her up and carried her off the field - as her feet were brunt badly. "You know, I'm happy that you stood a fight against her. Using Gemini twice...Wow"

"T-Thanks..I wouldn't be ale to summon Gemini a second time if you didn't go over to Asuka and save her."

"No problem Lucy!"

As the two of them walked off the area, they bumped into Laxus. Natsu saw the look in his eyes and handed her off to Laxus.

"Nat-" Lucy started to say but he cut her off.

"You'll be fine, I have to go back to the team to watch the other teams compete. Lucy, you did amazing great. 0 points...We will get up to the top."

"Right."

Laxus walked - carrying Lucy in the bridal hold to the Fairy Tail infirmary. Laxus placed her on the bed next to Wendy, he looked into Lucy's brown eyes - as Lucy looked back into his eyes.

"Laxus, you should go back to your team - I'll be fine here." Lucy whispered.

"I'll see you after today's meet, I'll bring some food." Laxus left with those words.

Lucy had no idea why Natsu would give her to Laxus, was something going on between the two of them? Laxus was outside, looking at the next battle unfold in front of him. It was Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus and Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel. The fight was going on well as Laxus was thinking about the time he had in Crocus before the Games had started.

* * *

 _Before the Games - Natsu and Laxus_

"Hey Laxus, what are you up to?" Natsu asked him.

"Nothing much, I wanted to talk to you," Laxus said looking at the short Dragon Slayer.

"What about?"

"I think Lucy is my mate.." Laxus said looking at him.

"Luce? How can you tell?"

"You idiot! You told me about how I know a girl is my mate."

"You...You can't be joking.."

"No. I know for sure she's the one."

"Laxus..."

"Hm?"

"You better not hurt Lucy or I will kick your ass."

* * *

 _Back at the Games_

"The Winner is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus! Ten points to Blue Pegasus!" Mato said.

Laxus shook his head as he was sure that everything was going to be okay no matter who was going to battle.

"The next match is Warcy of Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth! Let the battle begin!" Mato shouted.

Everyone was cheering for Sabertooth - who already knew that they were the strongest guild there ever was. Natsu was watching the Sabertooth guy as he was battling this was going crazy. This wasn't really the strongest team and Team Fairy Tail A and Team B knew that they could beat them. Finally the buzzer went off and Everyone watched as almost everyone knew that the winner was...

"ORGA NANAGEAR IS THE WINNER!" Mato screamed. "Ten points to Sabertooth."

"That's right. We will come out on first." Sting smirked as she watched everything unfold.

"You know that's right Sting! no one can beat us! Not even those Fairy Tail guild Members! Did you see how they couldn't fight in the Hidden match? Even that girl couldn't win." Lector - Sting's cat said.

"The final battle is Mystogan from Fairy Tail Team B and Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale! Let's fight!" Mato smiled as he watched the fight.

After the battle, Jura won as Crime Sorciere was watching and had to make sure that Jellal didn't reveal his true powers - or his identity. That would probably disqualify Fairy Tail Team B for having an escaped Prisoner...It could disqualify both teams. And no one could let that happen.

"It...looks like Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale won this final fight of day!" Mato nodded his head. "The total scores at the end of the day!"

 **Teams and Scores - Day One**

 **1) Team Sabertooth - 20 Points**

 **2) Team Raven Tail - 18 Points**

 **3) Team Lamia Scale - 16 Points**

 **4) Team Blue Peagsus - 14** **Points**

 **5) Team Mermaid Heel - 3 Points**

 **6) Team Quatro Cerberu s - 2 Points**

 **7) Team Fairy Tail B - 1 Point**

 **8) Team Fairy Tail A - 0 Points**

* * *

Laxus went back to the infirmary to check on Lucy to see how she was doing. Lucy sat up and looked at him - as she was shocked that he really brought food. Lucy felt her cheeks turn red.

"Thanks." Lucy blushes.

"You're welcome." Laxus set the food on the tray and Lucy smiled as she was sure that this was going to be really awkward.

"Laxus - why?"

"Because you're my mate."

"What?"

"Every Dragon Slayer has a mate, you are mine.."

"How?"

"I don't know how, I just know that you are mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I see.."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong - it's just a bad time to tell me that.."

"Hey, look at me." Laxus brought his face close to Lucy's. " I know, but I want you to know that you will always have someone protecting you. I will always do everything in my power to help you in anyway I can."

"Laxus..."

"I mean it."

Lucy blushes more and she looked up at him and started to bite her bottom lip.

"HEY LUCY!" Natsu opened the door.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy looked over at him.

"Dragneel..." Porlyusica growled. "You better get out before you wake up Wendy."

"I'm fine Porlyusica." Wendy smiles as she sat up slowly.

"Lucy..is something wrong? Your face is red." Erza asked walking over.

"I..I'm fine!" Lucy nodded her head.

"Come on now. You can tell your sister!" Erza smiled.

"I...It's nothing." Lucy shook her head.

"Come on, you better eat your food before Natsu eats it." Laxus sighed as he got up from his seat.

Natsu followed Laxus outside - where Gajeel was waiting.

"So?" Natsu asked Laxus.

"I told her." Laxus looked at the two of them.

"Did you mark her?" Gajeel asked.

"I will, after the Games.." Laxus looked around sighed.

"Everything will be okay, We will get ourselves to the number one spot!" Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah." Gajeel agreed.

"We should show them how Fairy Tail does it tomorrow Gajeel" Natsu smirked.

"I agree." Gajeel smiled.

* * *

 _Day Two of the Grand Magic Games_

"Today are special guest is Jason from Sorcerer Weekly Magazine." Chapati stated.

"COOOOL!" Jason said.

"Let's see what we have going on today," Yajima said,

"Today is the Chariot! The contest have to run across the moving platforms to make it to the en!" Mato explained. "The contestants are!"

1) Risley Law - Team Mermaid Heel

2) Ichiya V. Kotobuki - Team Blue Pegasus

3) Natsu Dragneel - Team Fairy Tail A

4) Gajeel Redfox - Team Fairy Tail B

5) Yuka Suzuki - Team Lamia Scale

6) Kurohebi - Team Raven Tail

7) Sting Eucliffe - Team Sabertooth

8) Bacchus Groh - Team Quatro Cerberus

"WHY DID NATSU GO!" Lucy groaned.

"We are going to lose." Laxus growled.

 _"What were they thinking, Dragon Slayers..."_ Both of them thought.

Everyone was watching as Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were having difficulty moving across the platform. Everyone was sure that they were going to come in dead last. Team Sabertooth was pretty sure that having Sting do this was going to be a horrible idea.

"COME ON NATSU!" Happy screamed.

Everyone looked at Happy and then back at the screen. "That's right. We shall still cheer. " Makarov nodded his head.

"Natsu! You can do it!" Lisanna yelled.

Everyone was cheering on Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu smirked as he could hear them.

"You know, I feel bad for you - our team - no our family is cheering us on while your team doesn't care." Natsu groaned as he started moving.

"Flamehead is right. We are Fairy Tail, we can do this." Gajeel said.

At the end, everyone watched as Natsu and Gajeel collapse on the ground.

1) Bacchus Groh - 10 Points

2) Kurohebi - 8 Points

3) Risley Law - 6 Points

4) Yuka Suzuko - 4 Points

5) Ichiya Vandalay Kotobiki - 3 Points

6) Natsu Dragneel - 2 Points

7) Gajeel Redfox - 1 Point

8) Sting Eucliffe - 0 Points

Everyone watched the battles go on. Each one had a wager to it. The outcomes of each match were Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale and Kurohebi of Raven Tail, the winner was Kurohebi was the winner, and ended up destroying the sock that Toby wore around his neck - as he didn't know about the sock. Elfman Strauss of Fairy Tail A and Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus. The winner was Elfman - and now for the rest of the contest Quatro Cerberus has to go by Quatro Puppy. Mirajane Stauss of Fairy Tail B and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus. At first is a was beauty pageant, the loser had to pose naked. The winner was Mirajane - after they had an actual fight. The last battle of the day was Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel and Yukino Agria of Sabertooth. The two wagered their lives - and Kagura won the battle.

 **Team and Scores -Day two**

 **1) Team Raven Tail - 18 Points**

 **2) Team Mermaid Heel - 16 Points**

 **3) Team Fairy Tail A - 12 Points**

 **4) Team Fairy Tail B - 11 Points**

 **5) Team Quatro Puppy - 10 Points**

 **6) Team Lamia Scale - 4 Points**

 **7) Team Blue Pegasus - 3 Points**

 **8) Team Sabertooth - 0 Points**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games and everyone was sure that something else was going to be happening. Today was the day of the Pandemonium, inside the floating castle, was a 100 monsters. Everyone was wondering how many monsters everyone was going to be taking on. Something told Lucy that there was going to be a bad feeling about the monsters. Erza was taking on the contest for Team A, Cana was taking it for Team B. The participants are the following from each guild.

1) Millianna - Team Mermaid Heel

2) Hibiki Lates - Team Blue Pegasus

3) Erza Scarlet - Team Fairy Tail A

4) Cana Alberona - Team Fairy Tail B

5) Jura Neekis - Team Lamia Scale

6) Obra - Team Raven Tail

7) Orga Nanagear - Team Sabertooth

8) Nobarly - Team Quatro Puppy

Everyone was on the field, Lucy was sure that with Erza they would gain the points that they needed to get this fight on. Everyone had to draw straws that had numbers written on them - showing which person would go first. Erza was the first person to go through and she surprised everyone saying that something that only Fairy Tail would know.

"There are 100, I choose 100." Erza said walking closer to the entrance.

"GO ERZA!" Cana - who was sober cheered.

"YES!" Makarov nodded his head.

"YOU CAN DO IT ERZA!" Lucy screamed, watching her team mate go in.

* * *

 _Inside the Pandemonium_

"I wish to battle all 100 monsters!" Erza said with a smirk on her face as the monsters came closer. She requiped into her armor as she started to go after all the monsters. She was sure that she was going to win this - she wasn't the Queen of the Fairies for nothing!

After beating 99 monsters, she had to go look for the final monster, which was just a small thing - or so they thought as the monster She was able to defeat all 100 monsters. While she was doing it the Pandemonium was destroyed.

* * *

 _Outside the Pandemonium_

"I suspected much - Erza Scarlet, S-Class wizard going after all 100 monsters." Yajima nodded his head as he watching the the battle.

"Ms. Scarlet is a strong wizard." Today's guest - Lahar said.

Everyone cheered once Erza completed - defeating all 100 monsters.

"Fairy Tail A - Erza wins this match...Now I have to go see what we can do now." Mato said walking off to see what else they can do since they weren't hopping that someone would take on all the monsters.

Erza smiled as she walked away. She had her team to believe in her - so she was able to defeat them. As Erza walked over to the rest of her team. They were happy - and knew she could do it.

"Alright! Since we don't have the Pandemonium, we have to go with this, MPF - Magic Power Finer, - the rest of you will just aim your magic at it!" Mato explained. "It will give you a score - who ever has the highest wins!"

Participants of the MPF are the following:

1) Millianna - Team Mermaid Heel

2) Hibiki Lates - Team Blue Pegasus

3) Cana Alberona - Team Fairy Tail B

4) Jura Neekis - Team Lamia Scale

5) Obra - Team Raven Tail

6) Orga Nanagear - Team Sabertooth

7) Nobarly - Team Quatro Puppy

As everyone was hitting it with all their magic engery - Cana was bringing out the big guns. Mavis gave her Fairy Glitter - to use during this part. Mavis was happy that Canan was able to use Fairy Glitter to the full power.

 _"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!_

 _Shine in order to perish the fangs of evil!_

 _FAIRY GLITTER"_

When Cana casted the spell, the MPF broke - as she was given the highest score there ever was. The scores after this match was basically what people didn't think was going to happen. Everyone was shocked to see that such a small girl could beat one of the Ten Wizards Saints score.

1) Erza Scarlet - beat the 100 monsters - 10 Points

2) Cana Alberona - 9,999 - 8 Points

3) Jura Neekis - 8,544 - 6 Points

4) Orga Nanagear -3,825 - 4 points

5) Millianna - 365 - 3 Points

6) Nobarly - 124 - 2 Points

7) Hibiki Lates - 95 - 1 Point

8) Obra - 4 - 0 Points

It was time for the matches and everyone was going to be wondering - who was going to be fighting for Fairy Tail this time. The first match of the was Millianna of Team Mermaid Heel and Semmes of Quatro Puppy. Everyone thought that Semmes was going to win - who knew that Millianna was quick on her feet. The winner was Millianna. The second match of the day Eve Tearm of Team Blue Peagasus and Rufus Lore of Team Sabertooth. Lucy wanted to know how Rufus's magic worked - so she watching very careful. The winner was Rufus Lore - while kicking Eve's butt - and wasn't able to compete anymore. The crowd watched Fairy Tail Team B was next. Laxus Dreyar of Team Fairy Tail B and Alexei of Team Raven Tail.

"Go!" Mato said.

What no one knew was that there was a projection around Laxus and Alexei so all they saw the fact that Alexei was kicking Laxus's ass. No one really thought of anything as he wondering who Alexei really was.

"Well, now isn't there something you would like to say to your dear father?" Alexei asked removing his mask to show the Master of Raven Tail - Ivan Dreyar.

"You are no father of mine. Gramps was right to kick you out!" Laxus growled.

"Really? After I gave you the power of a Dragon Slayer?"

"I could have the power of something else, I didn't need this magic you forced into my body!"

"Now, I think someone is getting antsy because its almost that time of the year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mating Season, it's soon right?"

"Why do you care?"

"have you found someone yet?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

"You don't but I saw how you looked at the blonde girl who was fighting Flare, it's her huh? I wonder how you would feel if I would destroy her."

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Just then the other members of Raven Tail were out on the field.

"Then join Raven Tail and we will leave her alone - as well as your guild." Ivan smiled.

"I will never join Raven Tail!"

Laxus started to use his Dragon Slayer magic as he was sure that something was going to happen - just then the fight that everyone was watching disappeared and there stood Laxus - with all the members on Raven Tail and their Guild Master was one of the members.

"What's this?" Lahar asked.

"Looks like Alexei was Ivan - the guild master of Raven Tail. And all their members were out on the field too." Yajima answered.

"Looks like they are going to be disqualified." Chapati nodded his head.

"Well...Let's get on with the last battle of the day!" Mato smiled "Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail A and Sherria Blendy of Team Lamia Scale!"

"Wow! I heard so much about!" Sherria asked smiling at Wendy. "You are the Sky Dragon Slayer!"

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded her head.

"I'm a Sky God Slayer!" Sherria smiled.

 _"I am screwed...Natsu beat the Fire...or was it Flame God Slayer on the island. He was pretty strong."_ Wendy thought. _"Come on Wendy you can do this"_

While the two of them were fighting - Sherria was healing herself - and replenishing her magic energy. After the fight - the two girls nodded and shook hands as they were sure that this was going to be better than one of them winning - it came to a Draw. Each of them got 5 points each.

 **Team and Scores - Day three**

 **1) Team Fairy Tail B - 18**

 **2) Team Fairy Tail A - 15**

 **3) Team Sabertooth - 14**

 **4) Team Mermaid Heel - 13**

 **5) Team Lamia Scale - 11**

 **6) Team Quatro Puppy - 2**

 **7) Team Blue Pegasus - 1**

 **8) Team Raven Tail - DISQUALIFIED**

* * *

 _At the Bar_

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked walking over to Laxus - with her smile that could light up the whole world.

 _"The light of Fairy Tail - Lucy do you know how much you make everyone feel better with your smile?"_ Laxus thought.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know I feel so much better kicking his ass - and Flare's." Laxus nodded his head.

"We all thought that Al-Ivan was really beating you up - it looked so real." Lucy sat next to him.

The two of them were in a corner and there was no one really around - as they were alone in their little corner. Lucy wasn't really sure - but she knew she had to compete in the next games - as she was the only who hasn't done it yet. Lucy looked up at Laxus and he looked back at his food.

"You should eat something," Laxus said looking at her.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"You are doing the next game right?" He asked her.

"Y-Yea." Lucy nodded her head.

"You should keep up with your strength. Eat before I make you eat."

"You don't scare me Laxus!"

"I don't want to scare you! Just eat something!"

"Make me!"

"I already said I would!"

"Well, let's see if you actually go through with it!"

Laxus smirked as he put a hand on her mouth and opened it as he put a piece of steak in her mouth and watched as she chewed it. What the two didn't know was that everyone in the Guild was watching the two of them interact. Everyone - but Elfman - who was still recovering. No one really understood what was going on between them - except of the Dragon Slayers. Lucy's cheeks were slightly pink.

"BABIES!" Mirajane screamed breaking the silence in the room.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" Laxus looked over at Mira.

"Blonde hair, blue or brown eye babies! They would be so cute!" Mira giggled.

Lucy started to blush more. "I-I'm going to get some f-" Lucy started to stand but Laxus grabbed her and pulled back on the bench and moved her to sit on his lap.

"You still have to eat. Mira, do you mind getting Lucy some food - She is going to be doing the game tomorrow." Laxus said. Once Mira was away getting food for Lucy - Laxus leaned into Lucy's ear "Do not get up, i want you close to me as possible." He growled. The growl wasn't scary - it was more protective in a way.

"L-Laxus." Lucy whispered.

"Here you go! Lucy you better get your strength up!" Mira

"If Love Rival is going to compete, then so I am!" Juvia whispered watching the two of them. "Though...She isn't Love Rival anymore...Lucy.." She whispered again watching the two of them - Laxus and Lucy. Juvia wondered if her and Gray would be like that.

"Laxus...Stop trying to feed me!" Lucy whined.

"YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!" Mira sqeuals.

"Mira..." Everyone basically sweat dropped at that point.

Lucy started to blush - just then Erza walks over and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder to get her attention.

"Lucy - we are going to be heading back to the hotel, I'm sure Laxus will walk you back." Erza smiles. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." She warned Laxus.

"You don't scare me Erza, but yeah, I'll walk her back home." Laxus kept his hold on Lucy tightly.

"See you four back at the hotel!" Lucy smiled at them as she watched them leave.

"I really don't want to let you go, I wanna have fun with you~" Laxus whispered.

"What-" As Lucy was going to ask Laxus started kissing her neck.

"Come on - I have a whole hotel room to myself," He whispered as he was still kissing her neck.

"We-...We shouldn't!" Lucy shook her head.

"I need you now, I can't wait any longer," He growled. "Please Lucy, it's the only way to tame the Dragon in me."

"Blondie, you better do what he wants!" Gajeel groaned. "He needs it or he'll cause everyone hell."

"S-sure..." Lucy blushes.

"Come on." Laxus moved her off his lap so he could stand up.

The two of them walked out of the bar and headed towards the hotel that Laxus and his group was staying at - Still don't know how he could get his own hotel room. Maybe Gajeel was the who pointed out he was going to need his own room because of him being a Dragon Slayer. It was close to mating season for those who didn't find a mate - and were at the stage in their life that they need a mate. Laxus was really close, each "Mating Season" was different according to the Dragon Slayer and the mate that was made for them.

"La-Laxus...I never done anything like this before." Lucy whispered.

"Anything like what?" He asked as she opened the door and closed it.

"We-...We are going to have sex?" She was confused. Levy told her that her and Gajeel had sex and that's when he marked her.

"Do want sex?" He stood close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Isn't that how it happens? When a Dragon Slayer marks..." Lucy wondered.

"Well, it makes is less painful - Natsu did it to Lisanna without sex, and he said that she was in pain. Gajeel and Le-" Laxus started to say.

"I know! She told me."

"So it would be rather you want to be in pain - or not in pain."

"I really don't want to be in pain."

"I promise to be gentle."

"You...You had sex before...right?"

"Yeah. I have - and by you asking that question, I'm sure that you are a virgin."

Lucy's face started to turn pink - and Laxus couldn't help but nuzzle his mate. She smelled so good, it was Cherry, Vanilla bean and a hint of Chocolate - but a sweet kind of chocolate. Laxus breathed in her scent as he was happy that this was happening to him. He carried her over to the King Size bed in the bedroom - she was on the bottom - looking up at Laxus, his eyes pouring into her should.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

Laxus started to take off his shirt - and slowly took off Lucy's shirt. She started to blush as there was still a faint line from her battle with Flare. There was a deep growl deep in his throat as he wanted to jump off and kill Flare for hurting his...HIS mate.

"Mine.." He growled out loud.

"L-Laxus.."

"Mine...I don't want anything to happen to you. You understand? You fight with everything you got no matter what the game is tomorrow."

"I promise."

Laxus started kissing her lips - Lucy felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Laxus was dominating the kiss, and yet it was gentle. Lucy had her hands roam his body as she was feeling his chest - and then his abs. This was something that she really liked - not the way he worked out, but the warm from his body. It was too hot like Natsu's body temperature. Or cold like Grays. It's a mix, but more on the colder side since it was a bit hot out - summer time. Laxus pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, her brown eyes - nice and soft looking. They were so warm and inviting.

"L-Laxus.." Lucy whispered.

Laxus trailed her hands down to her stomach to her skirt that she was wearing. "You make me crazy when you wear skirts." He groaned.

"Laxus...I...I want it now." Lucy whispered - just enough for him to hear her.

"Hmm?" Laxus asked playing dumb. "What do you want?"

"You! I want you to...I want...sex..."

"If that is what you want."

"Yes."

Laxus started to go back kissing her lips as he slid his hand down her stomach again, towards her panties. Once he felt them, he groaned as he could tell that they were a bit wet. She was so aroused - and it was making him harder then he was already was. Lucy whimpered into the kiss as she felt him touch her core, through her panties. Laxus smirked as he could hear his mate's whimpers. He was touching her where only he will ever touch and make her feel great. Lucy closed her eyes as she was sure that Laxus was going to kill her if he kept moving his hand up and down. Just then her eyes shot open as she felt him touch her clit.

"Laaaxxxuss." She moaned.

"Does someone like this?" He smirked as he kept rubbing her.

"Yes" She mewled.

"Come on, say it."

"I like it."

"Good."

Laxus leaned down and started kissing her neck. Lucy was sure that she was going to be going crazy! Laxus smirked as he could feel the fact that she was moving her hips against his touches. Lucy raised her hips to rub against hoping to drive him crazy, but instead of what was happening that that Laxus - with his free hand pushed her hips down onto the bed.

"No." That was the one word that Laxus said that was going to drive Lucy insane.

"Please! Just stop!" Lucy begged.

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

"Ask for it."

"W-w-what?"

"Ask me to give you more, or I will stop right now."

 _"He's going to kill me!"_ Lucy thought.

"Please Laxus...I want...I need more. Please give me more!"

"I like the way when you say my name when your begging."

Laxus took off her underwear and he placed on finger inside her. He started to groan as he could feel how tight she was. Lucy, on the other had was moaning that the feeling that Laxus was giving her. Lucy tried her best to arch at the feeling, but still Laxus still held his wait on her hips so she wouldn't move. Just as Lucy was getting to use to the one finger, Laxus added another just to hear her moan again. She looked at him and tried to get more of his fingers in her.

"Please...Laxus, I can't.." She moaned.

"You are so tight, I love it." Laxus started kissing her neck.

"I...I want it..."

"Want what?" He asked as he pulled away from her neck.

"Sex...I want your..." She couldn't come up with a way to tell him want it.

"Ah, I see what you want. You eyes tell me what you want."

"Please!"

 _"I should give it to her before she explodes."_ Laxus thought.

"Stay." He told her as her undressed her completed and undressed himself - showing her how hard he was.

"It...It's too big, it won't fit!" Lucy tried to move.

"Lucy, it will fit. It will hurt but I promise you that it will fit. It will get use to feeling it."

Lucy nodded her head as Laxus started to rub his member up and down your wet slit. Lucy bit her lip as she was trying to stay quite. Laxus leaned down and started kissing her as in one fluid motion he entered her ripping though her barrier. Lucy opened her eyes - wide as she screamed into the kiss trying to move around, but inside Laxus wasn't moving as he was waiting for her to get use to him inside her.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. You can move, slowly."

"As you wish."

Laxus started to move as his eyes were locked on Lucy's eyes. She started to blush as she was getting more use to it and she looked at him and nodded her head. Soon Laxus started to pick up the pace and she gripped the sheets. She was loving the way this was feeling - it was better then when she was so stressed reading all those romance novels that Levy gave her.

"You...mmm. Are so tight!" Laxus moaned as he bent his head towards her shoulder.

"L-Laxus." Lucy whimpered.

Laxus could feel her walls closing around his member. "Come on Blondie, give it to me" Laxus whispered in ear.

As Lucy was getting closer - so was Laxus. His body was telling him that it was going to be soon that he was going to mark her - she was getting the mark on her shoulder. Lucy arched her back as it creeping up closer - Laxus started to kiss her shoulder. As soon as her orgasm arrived, he bit her on the shoulder - and it sent waves of pleasure down Lucy - the feeling was amazing. Laxus soon arrived at his own - exploding his seed inside of Lucy.

"Wow.." Lucy blushed.

"That was amazing." Laxus smirked.

Laxus was pulling out of Lucy and he was her winced in a bit of pain. She whimpered once he was out of her - feeling the lose of him was going to be driving her crazy. Laxus moved off from on top her to lay on the bed. Soon Lucy sat up to leave, when Laxus grabbed her by the wrist.

"Laxus I have to leave...Erza - " Lucy started to say.

"I'll go send her a message now." Laxus gabbed some boxers on his way to go make a call on the communication Lacrima.

"What is it?" Erza asked looking at Laxus.

"Lucy is spending the night." Laxus said.

"Why?" Erza asked

Just before Laxus could answer, Natsu appaeared and saw how Laxus looked. "WAY TO GO!" Natsu cheered.

"What?!" Erza asked.

"He finally marked Lucy, so she can stay the night. Just make sure she stays safe." Natsu warned.

"Sure." Laxus said hanging up on the call.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Lucy woke up and looked over her shoulder to see where the warmth was coming from. She smiled to herself and removed Laxus's arms from her waist - and then his legs. She needed to take a shower and she would like to do it without Laxus - knowing him he would probably fuck her brains out.

Lucy finished her shower in record time - it was habit to do quick showers just in case her team broke into her place. She would want to be done with a shower and have clothes - ...CLOTHES! Lucy had no clothes in Laxus room. She opened the door and saw that he was still sleeping. She moved towards her keys on the nightstand.

"Virgo...I need you." Lucy said holding onto her key.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked - it was more like her catchphrase.

"No. I need clothes to wear today."

"Are-" Virgo looked around and saw that they were in another room. "I will be right back." Virgo disappeared.

* * *

 _With Virgo_

"I hope Lucy is okay." Wendy smiles.

"She will be. I'm glad that Laxus did it soon." Natsu smiled.

Just then there was a blinding light and Virgo appeared.

"Virgo! Where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

"She is still with the other man, she asked me to bring her a new set of clean clothes." Virgo walked over to where Lucy had her baggage. "She will meet you there."

"Thank you." Erza nodded her head.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

"Lucy~" Laxus called from the bed.

"Oh no! I just took a shower! There's no way-"

"No, I don't want sex right now you might be too sore to do anything."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Lucy asked as she came closer to bed.

"For you to stay a while longer and not leave," Laxus said looking at her.

"I need food, and I want to meet up with my team." Lucy shook her head.

"Clothes, Princess." Virgo appeared and gave the clothes to Lucy. "I will leave you now. Good Luck today."

"Thank you Virgo!" Lucy smiles at she saw Virgo disappear.

Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist - since she was only in a towel. Lucy's whole face was red she felt him breathing down her neck. Lucy turned around and looked at her mate.

"Laxus, I have to get ready."

"I know, but I want to hold you before we have to go to our own teams."

"Laxus, come on. I promise during the day of rest we can go out on a date."

"You promise?"

"I already said I promise."

"I trust you. You better hurry - Erza is on her way to the door."

Lucy squeaked and ran to the bathroom as Erza knocked on the door. Laxus watched his mate as she closed the door. He sighed as he grabbed his boxers and put them on. He opened the door and there stood Erza.

"Erza." Laxus nodded.

"Laxus." Erza looked at him. "Where is Lucy? We are going to get a bite to eat and head on over."

"She's getting dressed. She'll be out soon." Laxus sighed.

"I'm here!" Lucy smiled as she looked at her boyfriend - her mate - and her teammate. "Laxus, I'll see you at the game. Cheer for me." Lucy kisses his cheek as she leaves with Erza.

* * *

 _At the Games_

"Welcome to day four! We have in store - is the Naval Battle!" Chapati smiled. "Our guest for today is Rabian"

"It's so great to be here today." Rabian nodded his head.

"Let's get the Naval Battle started." Yajima said.

"Today we have all teams - minus Raven Tail for the use of all members on the field." Chapati smiled.

1) Risley Law - Team Mermaid Heel

2) Jenny Realight - Team Blue Pegasus

3) Lucy Heartfilia - Team Fairy Tail A

4) Juvia Lockser - Team Fairy Tail B

5) Sherria Blendy - Team Lamia Scale

6) Minvera Orland - Team Sabertooth

7) Rocker - Team Quatro Puppy

"Let the Naval Battle Start!" Chapati nodded his head.

"It seems that we have all females - well, one male from Quatro Puppy." Yajima nodded his head.

"I'll start this off! OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" Lucy smiled as she knew that water was going to be her best friend.

"You think that's going to work?" Juvia laughed. "Water is element!"

It started off as a fierce battle between the two Fairy Tail teams. Juvia wasn't going to give up but neither was Lucy as Aquarius was strong enough to knock Juvia out of the water.

"Next time." Aquarius nodded as she left.

"AQUARIUS!" Lucy screamed.

"Looks like while everyone was watching Aquarius and Juvia battle it out, the others were knocking each one out." Yajima nodded his head as he watched.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?" Rabian asked.

"Looks like the five minutes between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail start now!" Chapati watched the fight.

"Let's have fun." Minvera smirked.

"The one who falls out of the water, will automatically earn last place for their team." Yajima annouced.

"COME ON LUCY YOU CAN DO THIS!" Natsu shouted.

"Let's put on a show." Minvera waved her hand.

"Wh-" Lucy looked as she felt hear. "AHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in pain as she was being blasted by heat.

"LUCY!" Laxus screamed as he gripped the banister.

"What's going on?" Mira looked at Laxus.

"Him and Blondie mated, he's acting on his instincts to protect her." Gajeel nodded towards Lucy being thrown around in the Naval Battle.

"Are you getting tired already?" Minvera pouted.

"N-No. I..I'm no." Lucy went to reach for her keys.

"Looking for these?" Minvera held up her belt.

"My Keys!" Lucy shouted.

"You are weak without them." Minvera laughed

"No.." Lucy looked at Minvera. "You taking them away will only help me with a theory."

"Hmm?" Minvera looked at her.

"OPEN GATE OF LION! LEO!" Lucy shouted as the Lion key started glowing and Loke came out.

"At your service Princess, and can I say you look mighty hot in that bathing suit - What is that!" Loke looked at her shouted and saw Lightning.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"You...have a lightning mark on your shoulder.." Loke looked at Laxus. "What did he do?"

"I'm his mate." Lucy growled. "Calling you here is so you can use your power to beat her!" Lucy pointed towards Minvera.

"Right. I'l -" Loke was blasted back to the Spirit World.

"Too Slow." Minvera laughed again.

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed.

"Now, let's get on with this." Minvera was throwing punched right and left.

"The five minutes has been up for a few minutes, now it's just time for the top spot." Yajima watched as Lucy was being thrown around like a doll.

"You are out...little Fairy." Minvera had Lucy out of the water and above the ground.

"SOMEONE GET THE MEDICS OUT OF THE FIELD!" Chapati announced.

"LUCY!" Laxus screamed as he used his lightning to get out on the field to catch Lucy before her teammate got there.

"Wh- Looks like Laxus Dreyar of Team Fairy Tail B appeared on the field to catch Lucy Heartfilia." Cahpati said looking shocked.

"Well, Lucy did say she was his mate. Each Dragon Slayer has their own mate. Laxus and Lucy are together and his instincts are telling him to catch Lucy and not letting her go." Yajima nodded his head as he watched.

 _"Maki..you did well."_ Yajima Thought.

"Laxus! You have to let me heal her." Wendy smiled. "Sherria, can you help?"

"Sure!" Sherria said running over.

Laxus held on to Lucy as the two Sky maidens started using their healing power to heal most of Lucy. Laxus looked up at Minvera. Both of Fairy Tail teams and Sabertooth were out on the field. Laxus got up with thunder around him.

"You...could've killed her!" Laxus growled.

"You still have your mate. I could've killed her." Minvera laughed. "She was weak anyways."

"You take that back!" Natsu had fire around him.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The crowd chanted. This was something that everyone thought was going to be happening.

Lucy started to whimper. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Laxus. "La-xus." Lucy whispered.

Laxus appeared next to Lucy and picked her up and carried her off to the infirmary. Laxus running as fast as he can. He wanted her to be okay. Once she was set in bed, they started to heal her some more. Laxus growled at everyone and pulled the curtains around them as he wanted to be the one to change her.

"Where is Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"Behind the curtain with Lucy - he growled at everyone as he wanted to be the one to change her." Mira sighed.

"That boy is stubborn." Porlyusica said as she was tending to Elfman.

Laxus pulled back the curtain as everyone saw that Lucy was finally something other than her bathing suit. Laxus sat in the chair, hold her hand. Lucy held his hand back.

"Lucy, here." Mira placed the keys on the table.

Just then one - two - all her gold keys started glowing and just then all her spirits opened their gates. Lucy looked at Aquarius and started to cry.

"A-Aquarius, I- I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to drop your keys!" Lucy cried.

Aquarius walked over and placed a hand on Lucy's forehead. "Hey, don't cry. We are all glad you are okay. We wanted to make sure you were safe." Just then Aquarius looked over and saw Laxus, that was when she had her mean face. "If you break her heart! I wear I will open my gate again just to drown you!" Aquarius closed her gate.

"She's right. All of us will come out and give you a beating." Loke nodded his head. "We must go now, Princess, be safe and recover fast!" Loke and the other spirits disappeared.

"Fish Lady is scary!" Happy said.

"She - They are all protective. I'm sorry." Lucy looked over at Laxus.

"We got the scores of the Naval Battle." Mavis said smiling. Maivs started reading off the list.

1) Minvera Orland - 10 Points

2) Lucy Heartfilia - 8 Points

3) Juvia Lockser - 6 Points

4) Sherria Belndy - 4 Points

5) Risley Law - 3 Points

6) Jenny Realight - 2 Points

7) Rocker - 1 Points

"There are other news, now because there are seven teams - and odd number, we have to combine our teams." Makarov looked at the teams.

"Who do you have in mind?" Mirajane asked.

* * *

 _Out on the field_

"Now, everyone has been wondering - 'Who are the new members of the new Fairy Tail! Well, we would like everyone to meet!" Chapati nodded his head.

Everyone watched as the team stood out. Everyone was shocked to see who they were.

"This is a very excellent team." Mira smiled down at the team.

"The new team is, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Gray Fullbuster!" Yajima said into the Mic as he smirked.

 _"What a great team you made Maki, I knew you could do it."_ Yajima thought.

* * *

 _Infirmary_

Lucy was sleeping as Porlyusica set two keys down, plus a note from an ex-member from Sabertooth. Prolyusica looked at the sleeping Celestial Mage as she now had all twelve Zodiac keys. Prolyusica was sure that this girl was more powerful than she let anyone know. It was true that there was more - she was just didn't know how to do all her magic. There was a reading back, way back that, she was sure was going to talk about Lucy. Prolyusica pulled out the book - it was very magical in all ways.

 _ **The Magic with in**_

 _ **X767, a year where everything will change. A girl will be born, she will be able to help those around her. She is the Light that will shine powerful. Her light will bring those out of darkness and into the path of light. She will be a mate to a Dragon Slayer - those who don't know. She will be able to stop powerful blast. She is the one who holds the key to all magic. She is a vessel, but she doesn't know. This is something that is difficult. Her name will be Lucy. She will run away from home - meet a young wizard and be brought to a guild where everyone will treat her with Kindess.**_

 ** _Lucy - your powers are very strong. Lost Magic...You will have to learn to control your powers as soon as Mavis opens your paths and lets you know what your magic is. This is something that no one can know. If anyone ever finds out - you will be in trouble and will have to train. I fear that the future is difficult ahead. There is something going to be happening. I don't know yet, but the future rest on your shoulders._**

 ** _~ Seer Kayla MacNickle._**

Porlyusica looked over at Lucy and right there knew that this was girl that the seer saw.

* * *

 _End of the day_

"Well, that's all for the end of day four! Tomorrow is a rest up day! I hope everyone has a great rest day and tomorrow we will find out which team will be placed first!" Mato smiled as he showed everyone the scores.

 **End of Day Four**

 **1) Team Blue Pegasus - 12 Points**

 **2) Team Sabertooth - 10 Points**

 **3) Team Fairy Tail - 10 Points**

 **4) Team Lamia Scale - 9 Points**

 **5) Team Mermaid Heel - 8 Points**

 **6) Team Quatro Puppy - 1 Point**

 **7) Team Fairy Tail A -Disbanded**

 **8) Team Fairy Tail B - Disbanded**

Laxus walked over to Lucy and sat in the chair as he looked at his sleeping mate. Laxus wanted so badly just to lay next to her. He knew that Porlyusica wouldn't allow it. He looked over and saw Makarov looking at him.

"Gramps..." Laxus nodded.

"Poryusica said she's all healed. You just need to wake her up and take her back to where ever you want." Makarov smiled.

"Thanks.." Laxus mumbled.

Laxus smiled and kissed her lips - like he heard from Levy about a story. Laxus looked as he saw that she was waking up. Lucy started to blush.

"Hey." Laxus smirked.

"Hi."

"You have a note." Laxus handed her the note.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sorry for how my ex-team as treated you during the Naval Battle. By the time you read this, I'm already gone. I wanted you to have the last to two Zodiac spirits._

 _No questions! I have other spirits, I want you to have them. Complete the set. They need someone like you. I took very care of them, but my keys reacted to you when you were hurt._

 _I don't know how, but I want you to have them. They are all yours and will be ready to serve you whenever you need them._

 _Good bye, May our paths cross in the near future_

 _Yukino_

"She was the Sabertooth mage...Her team got rid of her." Lucy sighed reading her note.

"She left you two keys? Which ones?" Laxus asked he looked at the note.

"Pieces and Libra. The last to Zodiac keys." Lucy smiled at the keys. "I'll make contracts with them soon."

"How about we take you back to my place and you can rest some more?" Laxus kissed her neck.

"Down boy!" Lucy shooed.

"Come on, a Dragon has his needs too~"

"Do I need to get master?"

"No..."

"Now, I'm going to get Virgo - to get me clothes and while shes here, she'll get me my clothes so I can stay in your room since we can do that now, that we aren't on two different teams." Lucy smiles at him. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy touched the Virgo key.

"hello Princess. How are you today?" Virgo bowed.

"I'm fine. I was wondering, if you can get me something new to wear and put my clothes in Laxus's hotel room?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Princess." Virgo disappeared.

"Now, where were we~?" Laxus asked as he got next to her in the bed and started kissing her neck.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Erza screamed pulling Laxus off the bed.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed.

"You were going to take advantage of Lucy - weren't you?" Erza growled.

"No - I wasn't! I was just kissing my girlfriend!" Laxus growled back.

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed.

"That wasn't very manly of you Erza, I was here the whole time. I would've screamed at Laxus." Elfman - who the whole room forgot was still there.

"R-ri-Right!" Erza nodded his head.

Everyone - who could fit into the room, did. Everyone looked around as they were sure that something was going to happen.

"You ready for the last day where? I will help the best I can with coming up with a plan." Mavis asked smiling.

Makarov nodded his head. "You are best at that. Everyone else can return to their hotel rooms!" Makarov looked at Lucy and Laxus. "I'm grateful that you are getting better."

* * *

 _At the Hotel_

"Laaaxxuus! I don't need you to do anything!" Lucy whined as he had the bathwater going.

"Come on, I want to have a romantic night with you - tomorrow is a rest day, so we might as well enjoy the time." Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"L-L-Laxus!" Lucy started blushing.

"Come, let me wash you."

"I - I do - don't need help!"

"Please, let me take care of you. I could've lost you today." Laxus kisses her neck.

Lucy started blushing more as she felt his lips against her neck. His lips moved towards the lightning marks that were left on her neck after he bit her - claiming her as his. "L-L-Laxus.."

"Just let me help you Pretty Princess,"

"Fine! You win!"

Laxus got into the bath tub and hand Lucy sit in front of him, with her back against his chest. Lucy could feel his arms wrap around her waist - she pulled as close as possible to his chest. Lucy - with her face still red closed her eyes as she felt Laxus starting to bath her body, being careful of any sore spots she might have on her body. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, liking how he was giving her bath. His fingers were so skillful as they worked down there way - starting from her shoulders, down her sides - towards her womanhood - but not touching, making Lucy whimper as she was going to kill him if he didn't touch her.

"Lucy, what do you wany?" He asked kissing her neck.

"You - You to stop. Please, I'm really sore." Lucy blushes.

"You know, I want you to feel really good."

"Yeah, I know you do, but please not tonight."

Laxus finished bathing his mate, he took her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

"Would you like me to leave you to dress?"

"Yes please."

Laxus brought Lucy, her clothing and he left her to change. Laxus was in the bedroom and was dressing into a pair of boxers. He climbed into bed and watched some T.V. as he waited to his mate to come to bed. Lucy got out of the bathroom looking at Laxus - as the blanket was around his waist. He was sitting with his back against the headboard. Lucy climbed into the bed next to him - going under his blankets. Lucy looked at him and she smiled at him.

"You look really cute in your tank top and shorts."

"Virgo changed my outfits..." Lucy sighed as she looked at him.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Laxus, you know, I just...I just don't know if we should really be having sex so much - I don't want to have a kid at 17."

"Lucy, you know you are supposed to be in your twenties right now. right?"

"You are supposed to be, in your thirties."

The two of them started laughing - it was something that they couldn't believe. Would they be together to quickly if Laxus said anything to her? Lucy always had to the deep feelings for Laxus ever since she first met him - but that was a crush. Lucy started to lay down in bed and she watched as Laxus did teh same, he resed his head on the pillows and drew her close to his boyd. He wanted to protect her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, she had to think of something and Lucy was sure that this guy right here was teh new and imporved Laxus Dreyer because of the way he wanted Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the rest day, and the day some of the members got to sleep in, others were dying for more training while there in a hotel room - was two people asleep. Neither one of them knew the plan that their team had brewing up down at the bar. Lucy had her back to Laxus's chest. Laxus had his arms draped around Lucy's waist. She was so small compared to Laxus. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw a black and blue cat staring at her in the face. Lucy ignored it and closed her eyes. She was sure she was still dreaming, then all of a sudden Lucy opened her eyes and started at Lily and Happy.

"What are you two doing in here? HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" Lucy screamed as she swatted away at the cats.

"We were sent to get you and Laxus!" Happy said.

"Master promised me Kiwis if I came with Happy." Lily said looking at Laxus who was still a sleep.

"How did you not wake him up Lushy?" Happy asked as he started to pull on Laxus ears. "OW!" Happy said as he flew away. "Laxus is a meanie head! He shocked me!"

"I'm awake! I've been awake since you two cats came over and started whispering which one of us you should wake up and decided to wake up Lucy." Laxus sighed as he pulled Lucy closer earning a squeak our of Lucy. "What does Gramps want anyway?"

"He never said, he just told us what room and hotel you were in and promised me fishy!" Happy said.

"And I would get Kiwi's." Lily nodded his head.

Lucy turned around so she was facing Laxus. She started to trace his tattoo that he had. "You know, I was thinking of getting a tattoo."

"Really? Of what?" Laxus asked looking at his mate.

"The crescent moon, a star and a lightning bolt." Lucy looked up at him with a slight blush.

"That would be really cute, where would you get it?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, I was thinking on my back, right below my left shoulder blade." Lucy sat up in the bed. "Would you go with me?" Lucy asked as she held Lily in her arms.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Laxus pulled her closer.

"Come on you two! Get out of bed!" Happy whined. "You have ten minutes to get down to the bar!" Happy flew out of the window. "I WANT MY FISHYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"That damn cat is so loud." Laxus growled.

"But he is right. You have ten minutes before Master comes up here and drags you of the bed." Lily nodded his head.

"Well, go tell the team, we'll be done in a few." Lucy smiled.

"Sure." Lily got up and flew out the window to the bar.

"Come on Laxus, it must be important if Gramps is going to come up here." Lucy jumped on him.

"Oof!" Laxus said as Lucy jumped on him. "Alright! But they better have food, I'm starving!"

Lucy got off of him as she went over to her suitcase and started pulling out new clothes to wear. "I hope so to-" Lucy was about to say when there was a noise coming from her stomach. GRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL.

"What the hell was that?" Laxus asked looking at the tiny girl.

"Y-You heard that? Must've been Natsu outside the door!" Lucy didn't face him - but her face was red as Erza's hair.

"It came from you."

"N-No."

"Lucy, your starving. Come on, hurry up and change, and we can quickly stop somewhere and get food to go."

"No, we won't have time."

The two of them got dressed with - 8 minutes left - they walked to the bar hand in hand as they were sure that this was going to be something good. Lucy was trying to shush her stomach - but Laxus with his Dragon hearing could here everything and started laughing as he heard her stomach. The two of them finally arrived at the Bar and soone as they opened the door everyone cheered and clapped.

"Look at the cute couple!" Cana said slurring on some of her words.

 _"Does she have to drink so early in the morning?"_ The guild thought.

"Well, anyways, Lucy - since you healed pretty well, we are going to have you on as a reverse, Mavis told me everything." Makarov nodded his head.

 _"Did she now? Oh first master..."_ Lucy thought as she looked at the first master just floating there.

"Now! Let's get this party started!" Erza smiled.

 _"She just wants the cake this early..."_ The guild thought as they looked at Erza eyeballing the Strawberry Cake.

"What is the party for Gramps?" Laxus asked as he sat next to his Grandfather.

"Well, from Gajeel and Natsu told us - you two are basically married! So we thought we should throw a party for you two - as well as Gajeel and Levy and Natsu and Lisanna." Mirajane smiled as she walked over.

Lucy was sitting with Levy and Lisanna looking at each others bite marks. Everyone liked Lucy's because it became more of Lightning after Laxus bit her.

"It is so cool looking! Mine is just a circle.." Levy sighed.

"Mine is just a flame, but your's is so pretty Lucy!" Lisanna smiled at her.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled as she looked at her two best friends.

"So - are you in the same room as Laxus now?" Levy winked.

"L-L-Levy!" Lucy's face turned so red there was no way to tell the difference between her face and Erza's hair.

"Aye Sir! They do share a room! Lily and I were there to wake the two of them up!" Happy flew over.

"S-Shut it cat!" Lucy groaned.

"OOO~ Tell us the details!" Lisanna laughed.

"Not here." Lucy sunk down in her seat so she didn't have to look at anyone.

"Hey has anyone seen Luce?" Natsu asked - as Lucy was under the table. "I know she's here - I can smell here."

 _"Is he really that dense?"_ The three girls thought.

"Aye! She's under the table!" Happy smirked.

 _"HAPPY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_ Lucy thought.

"Luce, why are you under the table?" Natsu asked looking down at her.

"I...ummm...dropped my fork...and now I can't find it." Lucy lied.

"If you dropped your fork, then why is your face so red?" Natsu asked.

"That is none of your business!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy, I got us foo-" Laxus looked over at the table and then saw Natsu talking to someone under the table. "Why is Natsu talking to the table?"

"Lucy is under there." Levy sighed.

"So, why is blondie under the table?" Gajeel asked walking over to the table and setting food on the table for him and Levy.

"Lisanna and Levy were making Lushy embarrassed.~" Happy snickered.

 _"SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!"_ Lucy thought.

Laxus set the food on the table and moved Natsu out of the way. "Hey, why don't you come out?" Laxus smiled.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy nodded her head. Just then Levy nudged Lucy with her foot. "OW!" Lucy whined as she got out from under the table. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME!"

"It got you out from under the table." Levy said as she bit on some toast.

"Come on." Laxus said sitting on the bench and pulled Lucy onto his lap. "You said you were starving, so I got a whole bunch of food."

Lucy looked at the plates that Laxus carried over to her. On one plate was - Waffles with butter on the side and syrup in a container. There was a big bowl of Strawberries and Cherries. There was also a plate of bacon and french toast. Then the last plate was toast and a huge stack of pancakes. Lucy sweat dropped as she could tell that most of the food was for Laxus because Dragon Slayers had s huge stomach. More like a bottomless pit. Lucy looked at him and shook her head. He got food - but no dri-

"Here you go Laxus! Sorry it took a while, but there was so many other people thinking I was getting them drinks as well." Mirajane said as she placed drinks in front of Laxus and Lucy.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy smiled as she looked at her.

 _"So many carbs..."_ Lucy thought. _"He's really caring though, so there's that thought."_

"Now, you can start eating!" Laxus took the pancakes and started eating them.

Lucy looked over at Laxus and laughed a bit. She took a napkin and wiped a bit of butter off his chin. "I can't take you anywhere if you are a messy eater." Lucy moved off his lap before she got covered in his food. 'Thanks for getting the food - but you know, just because you bit me doesn't mean that I still don't want a wedding."

"Anything to make you happy." Laxus smiled at her as he kisses her cheek.

Lucy started to blush.

"AWW!" Levy and Lisanna cooed.

"They are just the cutest!" Lisanna giggled.

"Come on, let's leave the new couple alone." Levy pushed Gajeel out of the seat and grabbed their food.

"I see a table over there near Gray and Erza!" Lisanna smiled as she pushed Natsu.

* * *

 _Training Grounds_

Lucy was with Mavis alone - Laxus agreed that it would work. Lucy had no idea what was going on. She was sure that Mavis lost her brain cells somewhere before she died. Sure there was some strange power that seemed familiar to Lucy but she couldn't place it.

"Mavis...why does your magic power feel familiar, though I'm sure I felt before the island." Lucy looked at her.

"Well, I've been watching you since you were little - before you joined Fairy Tail, you couldn't see me or hear me. You have strong magic powers. I'm sure you are the one that will save the day when you need to." Mavis smiled.

"That was you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes - now, let's get to training you. You need to learn to control the powers that I activated."

"How?"

"Easy - you and I share similar powers, though you are very different. You can use any kind of magic. You are the Elemental Wizard!"

"T-the elemental wizard?!"

"Well, that's what you are but you can use any kind of magic really."

"So script like Levy?"

"Yes."

"Take-over Magic?"

"Yes. Speaking of Take over magic, Mirajane will be here to help you."

 _"Having Mira as a teacher better be worth the pain i'll be going through."_ Lucy thought.

"Now! Let's start with Fire!" Mavis said bringing Lucy back from her thoughts.

"Y-yeah."

"Now, feeel the heat!"

"Feel heat? How is that suppose to help?"

"Just do it!"

What they didn't know was the the whole Fairy Tail guild was watching the two of them - from a very good distance. Laxus was impressed that his girl was the girl that everyone was waiting for. Natsu was watching to see if Lucy could make fire - that would be amazing.

"Grand Fire Ball!" Lucy said as she aimed her Fire at the dummy they had.

 _"She mastered fire very quickly. Is is because of that Fire Dragon Slayer?"_ Mavis thought.

"Water." Mavis called out.

"Water Bubble!" Lucy called out dousing the burning fire dummy.

"Very good. Try Lighting." Mavis smirked.

"Okay..." Lucy took a deep breath - She was thinking of Laxus - him touching her, how it felt like lightning sparks.

"Wow! do you guys feel that magic coming off of her!" Gray asked.

"It's very powerful indeed. This was the true magic power of Lucy." Makarov smiled at her.

"LIGHTNING SPARKS!" Lucy shouted as Lightning came out from the blue sky, towards Lucy as she directed towards the dummy - setting it to the crisp setting as it dissolved.

"Can we get a new dummy?" Mavis called out to the members of the guild - she knew they were there the whole time.

* * *

 _After 3 Hours of Hardcore Training._

"How about a battle? Let's have Natsu and Laxus out here to battle her!" Mavis smiled.

"What?!" Lucy, Natsu and Laxus shouted.

"Come on, just a fun little battle!" Mavis smiled at them.

"Fine..." Laxus walked over to Lucy - while Natsu followed.

"I won't go easy on you!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Just try your best!" Lucy smiled.

"FIRE DRAGON TALON!" Natsu said aiming for Lucy

"WATER LIGHTNING TORNADO!" Lucy aimed at Natsu.

"Lightning Bolt!" Laxus aimed for Lucy.

"FIRE BELLS!" Lucy aimed at Laxus.

Natus got soaked by the water while Laxus dodged the fire attack. Lucy looked around watching their move. Mavis taught her how to watch the opponent. She looked at them and watched Natsu's feet as he was about to make his Dragon Roar.

"Fire...Dragon..." Natsu started to say.

"ICE FLOOR!" Lucy put a hand on the floor as Natsu fell.

"ROAR!" Natsu aimed for the sky. "Damn it!"

"Very good! How about we have Lucy and Mirajane!" Mavis smiled.

"HER AND THAT DEMON? NO WAY!" Laxus growled.

"I'll be fine." Lucy smiled brightly.

"...Fine..." Laxus walked away dragging Natsu as Mirajane came over.

"Take-over Magic only." Mirajane smiled. "Let's see how you good you are after I trained you."

"Fine by me." Lucy nodded her head.

"Take-Over: Satan Soul." Mirajane said.

"Take-Over: Animal Soul - Cheetah!" Lucy said using one of her Animal Souls.

"GO!" Mavis shouted.

The two of them started going back and forth - Lucy used up a lot of power, during her battle with Natsu and Laxus, even when she was training - though - it seemed she hasn't lost an ounce of power.

 _"I have to grab on to Mirajane and take one of her Satan souls."_ Lucy thought.

Lucy went towards Mirajane - using another Take-Over. She held on to Mirajane as she was forcing herself to copy one of the souls.

 _"Come on work!"_ Lucy thought.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Mirajane said as she tried to get Lucy off of her.

Mirajane was able to throw Lucy off of her. She looked at the girl on the ground - her magic power drained faster trying to make a copy of the Satan Soul. Lucy stood up with the little strength she had and looked at Mirajane.

"Take-Over: Satan Soul - Halaphas!" Lucy said using half of her renaming magic power to transform.

 _"So that's what she was going on me..."_ Mirajane thought looking at her own Satan form on Lucy - though the outfit wasn't blue, and Lucy's hair was styled differently.

"I...will end this" Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy..." Mira said looking at the girl struggling to stay afloat. "I give up, you win. You copied one of my Satan souls -that is very impressing."

Both girls transformed back - but Lucy ended up collapsing on the ground.

"LUCY!" The guild ran over.

Wendy started to healing her - but there was nothing wrong with her. It was just her magic was almost drained. This was something that was very strange, everyone was impressed that Lucy lasted that long.

"Well, Laxus you should take her back to the room." Makarov nodded her head.

* * *

 _A Few hours_

Lucy woke up to the smell of something really good. She sat up and looked at the table with dinner. Lucy could hear the shower running - she knew that Laxus was taking a shower. Lucy climbed out of the bed and went towards the dinner - it was hot. It was must've been just delivered by someone. Lucy saw a noted on the table.

 _Lucy & Laxus, _

_I paid for your dinner tonight. Have a great time and Lucy, You have to take Gray's spot - he was hurt badly battling two members of another guild - he didn't say who - he was out with Juvia and they just happened to attack him._

 _Good luck you two!_

 _~Makarov~_

Lucy soon paled at the thought of doing the final battle - but she was sure not going to let the team down. She had to do it. This was it! This was going to be the battle that was going to decided if she was going to win or not. With her powers - and her new ones. She was sure she going to win. She trained so hard in everyone's magic and she wasn't going to give up just like that!

Lucy looked over and saw that Laxus was standing there - looking at her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who brought the food into the room?" he asked her.

"According to this note - it was Master. Gray got hurt trying to defend Juvia from an unnamed guild - he knows what guild it was but he didn't tell Gramps. So I have to take his spot."

 _"She's nervous..."_ Laxus thought looking at his girl.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked looking at her.

"What if I mess this us for us?"

"You won't. You are very powerful. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"You know, you are totally right! We will become number one again! Just like...7 years ago!" Lucy giggled as she was about to say last year but then realized there was that 7 year gap.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

The two of them started eating the food.

* * *

 _At the Same time in the Bar._

"Master are you sure it was wise to lie to Lucy?" Erza asked.

"She is very powerful and just the one we need to become number one. Besides...Gray is hurt..." Makarov points over to Gray bandaged up. "So technically it wasn't a lit."

"But I did that to him because to smashed my cake!" Erza stated.

"Erza, it wasn't me who changed it - it was Mavis. She wanted Lucy in there."

"First Master, Why?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea, you'll find out, tomorrow. She has a battle plan ready to go."

* * *

 ** _(A/N: sorry this chapter is only 3.045 words, but the next chapter will be the battle of the top guild! more of Lucy's Powers will be shown! Will She ever find out the top secret that Laxus is keeping from her? Will Fairy Tail become number one or will be Sabertooth? Will Magnolia be happy that Fairy Tail comes back - as number one or number two? What will happen during the games, will the dragons really attack - with out the gate? Or will there be clear skies for the teams? Tune in to find out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"So today is the day...The day it's the battle of the guilds..." Lucy whispered as she was walking around the bathroom - early in the morning. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had to make sure that this wasn't to be the big thing that was going to be happening to her.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Lucy took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. There stood a shirtless Laxus, looking down at Lucy. She started to blush - no matter how many times she'll see him shirtless, or naked, she would still blush. Laxus moved her aside so he could get into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Are you going to take your shower? Or am I going to have to take another one just to make sure you are clean?" Laxus asked looking at his mate.

"I-I-I'm going to take a showe-shower." Lucy mumbled.

"Well, hurry up then."

Lucy closed the door and started to take a shower. She was going to do a quick one - though she really nervous about the battle. Lucy was sure she wasn't strong enough. Why did she have to be the replacement? Why couldn't it be like Mira or Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow would do a good job too. So would Elfman - since he was all better. Lucy got out of the shower as she grabbed the bathrobe. Lucy was sure that something was going to happened.

"Lucy! Come on! Mavis needs to talk to us and you are going so slow." Laxus said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I just need clothes!" Lucy said pulling on the door to go change. Lucy walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a skirt, shorts and tube top. "Can you get the hair brush and a hair tie from the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Laxus grabbed the hair brush and the hair ties. He didn't like the idea of Lucy going out and battling. She was sure that something bad was going to happen. Laxus looked at himself in the mirror - he ran a hand through his hair. Laxus walked back into the room and saw Lucy fully dressed. He rolled his eyes and handed her the brush and hair tie. Lucy pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She looked at him.

"I'm ready! Let's go see what Mavis needs." Lucy grabbed her keys as she walked out of the room.

Laxus grabbed her hand and walked with her. They wondered what Mavis had planned for them. Lucy was scared that this was going to be happening. Lucy and Laxus arrived looking at the rest of the team - Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu. Mavis was there holding out a map of the town.

"Um, First Master, what's going on?" Lucy asked looking at Mavis.

"I came up with a plan that will be fool proof!" Mavis smiled.

 _"And this is why she is called the Fairy Tactician"_ Everyone thought.

As Mavis told the team of the plan - what Mavis didn't account for was that someone else was having a change of mind and not really knowing where they were going to be doing once they were gone. The rest of the teams were going over who was going to be the leader. Everyone had the same thought - Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were going down. They aren't going to the number one guild this time. Sure Fairy Tail had there strongest members out - but no one was going to account for a last minute change. Lyon was happy to finally be able to beat Gray - but in reality Gray wasn't going to be competing.

* * *

Fairy Tail team was just standing there as all the other teams were battling it out. No one knew what was going on - they didn't know that they were following the orders of Mavis. The plan that Mavis had going. Lucy kept her eyes close as she could sense that nearby her opponent was waiting for - Milliana. She was to fight her and then go find other people to see if she can beat them - then she was to meet up with Laxus and on top of the buildings to do a unison raid with his lightning and her ice.

Just then Lucy was the first to open her eyes and she ran off leaving her guild mates behind - she knew that something bad was happening - she had to reach Milliana before Minvera came and started to beat up Milliana. Lucy hid so she didn't get caught in the fight. She watched as Minvera placed Milliana inside a bubble and that bubble disappeared. Lucy was shocked to see what was going to be happening next.

"Oh no..." Lucy whispered as she looked what happened. "This was not suppose to happen..." Lucy ran from the scene as she was sure that she could catch up with Laxus to make sure that they could still do the unison raid.

* * *

 _Back at the stadium_

"First Master, what happened?" Makarov asked looking over.

"The plan...for Lucy fell through. That means...something isn't right..." Mavis said as she looked over at screen. "She's moving on to phase two - let's hope Laxus isn't using up to much energy..."

* * *

 _Back to the fights_

 _"This is crazy! I can't believe I didn't get a chance to beat Miliana! I'm going to hurt Minvera. It's payback time."_ Lucy thought as she ran all the way tot he meeting spot for Laxus. Once she got there she saw that he was fighting two people. Lucy looked and went inside the one building and ran to the top.

"Now, since I beat you two - I have somewhere to be right now." Laxus said going inside the building that Lucy was waiting for him.

Laxus walked over to Lucy - who was on the roof - she turned around and looked at Laxus.

"Are are you ready?" Laxus asked her.

"Of course." Lucy smiled as she grabbed his hand and took a deep breathe.

The two of them started to merge their magic to make the best Lightning Ice Unison Raid. Lucy was sure that this was going to take a lot of magic out of her - but it was worth it. She had her second origin released. Laxus looked at her - not knowing what was going on with her. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Laxus. She squeezed his hand.

"Are you sure - that you are ready?" Laxus asked.

"Y-Yeah, I - I just don't want it to hurt our teammates."

"They know where to be so they don't get hurt."

Laxus kissed her cheek to calm her down.

"Come on - let's do it before it gets too late."

"Right."

"Unison Raid!"

"Ice Lightning!"

With their power combined - big ice chunks started to fall from the ground - wrapped around in lightning. Lucy looked at him and nodded her head. The two of them split their ways as they went on to win this fight. Lucy ran and stopped as Virgo opened her gate.

"Princess! There's trouble!"

"Virgo? What is it?"

"It's Erza! She's badly hurt"

"Show me!"

 _"Erza..."_

* * *

When Lucy arrived she saw that it was basically Erza with two people. Lucy held on to one of the keys.

"Open - Gate of the Lion - LEO!" She said as Loke came out.

"Hello Darlin!" Loke smiled.

"I need you to distract one of them while I get the other one. They are the last two standing - before we have to go off an fight the other members."

* * *

 _End of the Battle_

"CONGRATULATIONS TO FAIRY TAIL FOR WINNING FIRST PLACE!" The King said.

There was a party at the palace for the teams who competed. Lucy walked into the ballroom with Laxus. She smiled at him as she was happy to be with him and that they were the ones who won.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _"LOKE!" Lucy screamed as she saw him go back into the spirit world._**

 ** _"You think you can play that trick again? HAHA! You aren't cut out to be a wizard. You should give up now." Minvera laughed._**

 ** _"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she tried to move - but her foot was in too much pain._**

 ** _"Erza! I got this." Lucy smiled._**

 ** _Just as Minvera and Lucy were battling it off - there was shock wave - that shook the whole building. Erza looked at Lucy as the part that Lucy was standing on started to crack and was reaching Erza._**

 ** _"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! T_** ** _aurus_** ** _" Lucy screamed._**

 ** _"Miss Luuuccyy! How can I help you?" Taurus said_**

 ** _"Get Erza off of this building!" Lucy said "And the other two. Minvera is mine!"_**

 ** _"Not without you Lucy!" Erza shouted._**

 ** _"GO! I'LL BE OKAY!" Lucy screamed holding back her tears._**

 ** _Taurus ran over to Erza and the other two. He looked back at Lucy and got all three off the building. Lucy took a deep breathe and looked at Minvera._**

 ** _"You are stupid." Minvera laughed._**

 ** _"Not as a stupid as you!" Lucy said. "OPEN GATE- " Before Lucy could summon another spirit Minvera hit her. "AHH!" Lucy screamed._**

 ** _"You really think you can beat ME!" Minvera laughed._**

 ** _"Ice - Make...Dragon." Lucy whimpered as she tried to stand up. She had to think of something fast. Just then Loke came out. "Loke!" Lucy looked at him._**

 ** _"What are you doing to yourself? This building is going to collapse!" Loke growled at her. "What would Laxus think?"_**

 ** _"What would he think?" Lucy repeated. "You know what - Go to him and have him help Erza! They need to go to our meeting place...NOW!" Lucy stood up and looked at Minvera as she was getting closer._**

 ** _"Lucy..." Loke said._**

 ** _"Do this for me! You promised me! That you would always protect me...Protect me by listening to me - not as a spirit and master - but as friends." Lucy smiles._**

 ** _As Loke left - Minvera hit the Ice Dragon and the ice started to break - along with hitting the crack on the building. Making it worse as it started shaking. The building was going to collapse - and everyone was watching as the fight between Minvera and Lucy was getting far out of hand._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

After that - Lucy had a broke leg along with a few cracked ribs, but she was going to be okay after more rest - she still has the cast on her leg that was under her dress. She didn't bring her crutches, like she should've had. Laxus scolded her for it but he said that she had to stay by him so she could get off of the leg sometimes.

"How are you feeling?" Laxus asked her as everyone was dancing - and the two of them - among with other people were sitting or standing and chatting.

"My leg itches! And it hurts." Lucy said as she ate some of the food.

"It will be healed by the time we get home."

"Home...Where will that be?"

"My place, it isn't too far from the Markets, but far enough from the guild."

Lucy smiled at him as she couldn't believe that the two of them would be moving in together. "Now - from what I heard, around the guild, is that sometimes the Thunder Legion spends the nights."

"It's true, but it's only after really long missions - and trust me, you will be joining us on our missions." Laxus said as he kissed Lucy on the cheek.

* * *

 _Train to Magnolia_

Lucy watched as all the Dragon Slayers - minus Wendy and Laxus fall ill. Lucy was sure that because Laxus is second generation that he doesn't sick - like the others one. Wendy - is the Sky Dragon so she wouldn't get sick. Lucy rested her head against the window as the train from the center of Fiore to Magnolia. Lucy felt Laxus put his head on her lap as he was getting sick. Wendy looked over at them and watched as Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. Even when he's listening to his sound pods he can't force himself to look like he's not sick.

 _"Oh Laxus, you sly dog. You were getting motion sickness - you just didn't want anyone to know."_ Lucy thought as she kept running her fingers through his soft spiky hair.

Lucy started to sing a song that she was listening to - which happened everyone was looking at her as she started singing.

"Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
We'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out"

Everyone - including the Dragon Slayers weren't getting their motion sickness anymore and Lucy who was still looking out the window didn't know what she was doing - she felt Laxus kiss her on the cheek, she turned around and he kissed her on the lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as she was closed her eyes. Laxus pulled away from her and smirked.

"You are such a great singer Lucy." Laxus kisses her cheek.

"Laxus, thanks." Lucy kept blushing.

* * *

 _Laxus's House_

From the train station, Laxus and Lucy grabbed their bags, ando they headed off towards the new house Lucy was going to be staying in. Before the two of them, Lucy opened Virgo's gate and had her go to Lucy's apartment to pack up everything of hers and to meet at Laxus's house. Lucy was a bit scared to be moving - but inside she was happy because she didn't have to deal with her teammates breaking into her place. She was grateful - that when Lisanna got back, Natsu stopped going into her room just to climb into the bed.

Laxus opened the door and let Lucy in first. Lucy walked in and set her suitcase down as she started to explore her new place. She walked towards the kitchen as she was looking at it. It was huge! She opened the fridge - and if moths could live in cold temperatures, she would swear she would see them come out of his fridge. There was no food in place - Lucy guessed it was because he hasn't been home long enough to actually buy food himself. It was mostly take out that he would buy. Lucy walked around some more as she opened a door and saw an office. It looked like just like Master Makarov's office at the old guild hall.

Lucy walked up the stairs and she looked around as she spotted Laxus bedroom - well now it was their bedroom. Virgo was there unpacking her belongings - thought she never told her to do that. Lucy kept walking around as she spotted more bedrooms - but she guessed that the three empty ones would be were Evergreen, Bickslows and Freed stayed when they would stay after a long mission and needed some rest. Lucy went back to the Laxus's bedroom and watched him unpack his things.

"Did you get a good layout of the house?" Laxus asked as he didn't look up from what he was doing.

"I did. We have to go do some food shopping later if you want a good home cooked meal." Lucy giggled. "I swore I saw moths fly out of the fridge."

"Hey! All the food that was in the fridge, went bad because apparently seven years does a whole lot damange."

"I know. My landlady was in my apartment - she threw out all the food...and probably ate some while she was at it."

"Well let me finish and then we can go do some food shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

For a while, Lucy was living with Laxus for three weeks since they got back from the Grand Magic Games. No matter what Lucy was still having those horrible nightmares where she was fighting Minvera - the magic Minvera was using was stronger than what Lucy was using. It was really hard to win the battle. It was still fresh in her mind on how it went down...

* * *

 _What happened during that battle_

Lucy rushed to where Erza was - there was Milliana and Kagura. As she ran she called out to Loke to help her move them - and get them away from the battle that was going on. Lucy stopped and looked over at Erza. Lucy could see how hurt everyone was - everyone but Minerva who was still laughing. Lucy took out a key - the Lion key.

It was just Lucy fighting as she knew how powerful Minerva was. There was something that was happening - something big that Lucy could tell that something was going to be happening. Did she really know? Or was it that because she was going to be fighting Minerva that it just automatically meant that something big and something dangerous was going to be coming. This is going to be insane. Kagura and Erza were still trying to fight Minerva, but they were still getting to hurt - they were probably fighting each other. For some unknown reason to Lucy.

"Loke! Go and help them, I'll get to Milliana." Lucy said.

"I'll do anything for you Princess." Loke jumped into the fight.

Lucy picked up Milliana - who had a cat with her - Lector was the name of the cat. Lucy tired to get her as far away as possible. Just then there was something wrong - Lucy could feel it. She turned around to see Loke getting blasted

"LOKE!" Lucy screamed as she saw hi go back into the Spirit World.

"You think you can use that trick again? HAHA! You aren't cut out to be a wizard. You should give up now." Minerva laughed.

"You...sent...him back.." Lucy turned to look at Minerva as she had fire around her fist. "You will pay."

"You think you can beat me? I'm the best wizard and the strongest." Minerva sneered.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she tried to move - but her foot was in too much pain. "You can't fight her."

"Erza, I got this." Lucy looked at her best friend. "Let's go Minerva, you and me."

"I would so enjoy making you scream in pain again."

Lucy sen out fire sphere. Of course, Minerva dodged it. Lucy had to think fast before Minerva was going to set out an attack. Lucy had to be fast or it was going to end the same way as the Naval battle. All around, battles stopped to look up at the screens to see the fight between Lucy and Minerva - even the stadium was silent for once as they were waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Take over Animal Soul: Cheetah!" Lucy said as she ran at Minerva, trying to use the claws to cut at her.

"you are so slow Lucy." Minerva laughed.

"Lucy..." Erza said as she used one of her swords to lean on - she wanted to help Lucy fight.

"Erza, I got this, you don't have to worry about me." Lucy shouted as she tried to dodge the attacks from Minerva.

"But-" Erza started to say.

"Erza, please listen to me." Lucy begged.

There was nothing more Erza as Lucy changed into the copied Satan Soul. There was no effect from Minerva. It seemed like she was planning something big. As the two of them fought some more, the building was slowly shaking, though no one really bothered to know that the building was going to collapse. Lucy got rid of the take over spell and looked Minerva as there was still was a chance that Lucy would lose. Fairy Tail doesn't give up on a fight.

There was more back and forth between the two of them. Landing punching, missing punches. Lucy was scared that something was going to happen, Erza could sense that Lucy was scared. A shock wave hit the building - Minerva must've done it - because of her powers, though no one felt it. Just as Minerva and Lucy were battling it out - throwing more spells at each other, a bigger shock wave hit the building. That shock wave shook the whole building. Erza looking at Lucy as the part that Lucy was standing on started to crack and the crack was reaching the spot where Erza was.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy screamed.

"Misss Luuuuuccy! How can I help you?" Taurus said as he appeared.

"Get Erza, Milliana and Kagura off the building and far away from here." Lucy said. "Minerva stays, we still have a fight to battle."

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"GO! I'LL BE OKAY!" Lucy screamed, holding back her tears. She couldn't show that she was scared, She had to be strong.

Taurus grabbed Erza, Milliana and Kagura. He looked back at Lucy to make sure that he couldn't take her as well. With the contract in place for the Celestial Spirits he had to do what his owner/master said. Though all of the Spirits Lucy had, they were friends and friends listen to one another, but they also don't leave friends behind. It hurt Taurus that he couldn't take Lucy with him. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at Minerva.

"You are stupid," Minerva laughed.

"Not at stupid as you." Lucy said. She grabbed her Lion key. "OPEN GATE-" Before Lucy could summon another spirit Minerva hit her. From the impact, Lucy screamed in pain.

"You think you could beat me? You must be asking for a death wish, I've seen all your moves." Minerva laughed.

"Ice- Make...Dragon!" Lucy whimpered as she tried to stand up from that last punch from Minerva. She had to think of something fast. Just then there was a bright light shinning. "Loke!" Lucy looked at him as she was in shocked to see him there.

"What are you doing to yourself? This building is going to collapse" Loke growled at her. "What would Laxus think if he saw you die right now?"

"What...would...he think..." Lucy repeated. "You know what - go to him and have him go help Erza get to safer place. The place where we are all suppose to meat up after we won our battles." Lucy told him. She could see that Minerva was getting closer to her.

"Lucy...Are you sure?" Loke asked.

"Yes. Do this for me. You promise me that you would always protect me! Well, protect me by listening to me! Not as a spirit and master but as friends" Lucy stood up and looked at him, smiling.

Loke left going in search of Laxus. Praying that he could make it tie to saver Lucy as well. As Loke left - Minerva hit the Ice Dragon that Lucy had created to distract Minerva, the ice started to break and shattered, but the impact from the hit that Minerva used - cracked the building more. The building wouldn't be able to take anymore, and of course the two wizards knew it was going to collapse. Everyone who watching, saw that the two of them wouldn't stop fighting until the other one was out of magic.

The fight was getting more out of hand as their clothing was so ripped that a lot of the boys were waiting for them to be totally naked, though that never got a chance to happen since the building collapse. Laxus was running towards the building and then something made him run faster. The sound of Lucy screaming was what pushed him to reach her.

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed as she was falling towards the ruble under her. She closed her eyes waiting for death,

"Geeze, I can't take my eyes off of you," Laxus said as he held her close.

"Is it really you or did I already die?" Lucy opened one eye to look at the voice - the sound of her Dragon lover.

"Your not dead," He said and then kissed her head. "I'm not letting you out of sight ever again.

* * *

 _Back to Lucy_

Lucy looked out the window and shook her head, bringing her back to the present. She turned around to get some cleaning done, and a bit of unpacking. She was still not done unpacking and it's already been two weeks since she officially moved in with Laxus.

"Lucy, I'm back!" Laxus said as he walked into the kitchen to see his mate putting away some of her cups.

"Welcome back. So what did you get?" Lucy asked as she turned around to see her blonde Dragon Slayer looking at her.

"I got you, this." Laxus brought out a teddy bear - that he got her when he was in town.

"Oh Laxus, it's so cute! I'm going to call him LJ!" Lucy giggled.

"LJ?"

"LJ, you know, Laxus Junior"


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was laying on the bed, hugging the stuff bear - LJ, close to her chest. There was a lightning storm outside. Laxus wasn't home, but he should've been home soon, since he just left three days ago for a job with his team. Lucy was still stuck on joining the Thunder Legion or staying with Team Natsu. It was hard choice, but she had to make it and she did. She chose to be with Laxus and his team. Some would say that it was because it was Mating between Dragon Slayers. Gajeel joined Team ShadowGear because of Levy being his mate. Lisanna joined Team Natsu. It was one too many people on Team Natsu - Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna and sometimes Wendy and Carla would join.

* * *

Laxus and his team were on their way back to the house when the rain, thunder and lightning started up. They just entered Magnolia Train Station and Laxus just wanted to get back home to his mate - his love. Lucy Heartfilia - soon to be Dreyar. He looked at his team, Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed. It was always just the four of them - until Laxus was kicked out of Fairy Tail, then it was three of them. Now that he was back it was the four of them again. With Lucy it makes five of them. Evergreen was happy to have another girl on the team, Freed was happy to have someone who shared his passion for books and Bickslow...Well Bickslow would want a re-match with Lucy as soon as possible one of these days. Twice. He was beaten by her twice. This was something that he wasn't happy about.

The group was making great time and Laxus was just happy to get to see his mate. He was a bit upset that she didn't want to go with them, but he completely understood the reasoning behind it. Lucy just left Team Natsu and she needed some time to get used to being with Laxus and his team, also she wanted to get some shopping done to make sure that the house was fully stocked with food. On top of all that - she still had to plan a nice wedding. She didn't know how she wanted it. Where she wanted the wedding, but she knew that she wanted a big one. All the guilds that competed in the Grand Magic Games, she wanted them there. They were still friends in a way - sure Sabertooth was new Lucy and the others but they were still nice - somewhat.

They heard at the ball/dance thing that Sting became the new Guild Master and hopefully everything changes with them. As Lucy had all the planning going on, she of course had one of her favorite silver key spirits out - Plue. He was such a big help with everything and just someone for Lucy to talk to about the whole planning of this wedding.

"There is so much to get done, Plue." Lucy sighed as she looked at all the paperwork. Just as Lucy got up, the door opened. Plue sensed that it was Laxus and his team so he ran over to where the front door was. "Hm? Plus where did you go?" Lucy called out as she went to the living room. There - stood her man and his team. "Laxus!" Lucy smiled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Lu." Laxus whispered and hugged her back.

"Geeze Blondie it's been three days~" Bickslow teased.

"You'll understand once you stop sleeping around and get a girlfriend." Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"Nah Blondie, I don't want to be tied down in my prime time!" Bickslow looked at the girl.

"Bickslow - you do you really aren't 22 anymore, right?" Evergreen asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey! Come on that is so not fair you have to bring that up..." Bickslow sulked towards the kitchen as he was looking through the fridge for food.

 _"He'll never change."_ Lucy and Laxus both thought as they shook their head at Bickslow.

"So, how are the preparations for the wedding going?" Laxus asked her.

"Oh! They were going good...then I got really bored." Lucy looked away as she didn't want to see his face.

"When do you plan on having this wedding?" Evergreen asked.

"Summer," Laxus said.

"Spring," Lucy said at the same time.

"Spring?" Laxus asked.

"Summer?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at him.

"You two haven't agreed yet?" Freed asked as he was sitting on the couch next to Evergreen reading a book.

"Well, I thought Spring would be a nice time because it's not to hot and the winter weather is slowly leaving." Lucy sighed as she looked at Freed.

"Summer, because it's nice and warm and that way when we have our nice honeymoon I can see you in a the sexiest - "

"STOP!" Bickslow cried out stopping Laxus dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter? It's not like you haven't seen a girl in a bikini before..." Freed shook his head. "You've seen Evergreen in hers -"

"That's different! I don't want to hear what those two love birds want to do with each other..." Bickslow shook his head and he at an apple.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy and Laxus were now in their bedroom. Lucy was laying in bed as she watched Laxus pace.

"Laxus, when did you want the wedding?" She asked him.

"I wanted it soon, so that Gramps would still be around."

"We can do summer if you really want to, but I rather think Spring would be a better choice because than we take our honeymoon in Summer." Lucy answered.

"We can do it, that way, I can see you totally at my mercy in the summer." Laxus smirked as he laid on the bed and turned to face her.

"I'm pretty sure that I would win, but you know, maybe I'll let you win."

"Who said anything about us fighting?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Then, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you are just going to have to wait and find out for yourself."

"Laxus you are no fun,"

"I never said I was fun, now did I?"

"No, but -"

"Then your answer is no, I'm not fun."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him as she looked at her nightstand and picked up her book that she was reading. Laxus sat on the bed and watched her read her book. He leaded close and started kissing her neck.

* * *

Sometimes it hard to make choices, but Lucy was outside on the training grounds, with Mavis as she was teaching her about the fairy powers she had. Lucy was worried that if she didn't get stronger, than she could be at fault when - and if - Fairy Tail ever got attacked.

"Lucy! Wow, you are getting so strong. Is Laxus helping you with the lighting?" Mavis asked.

"Ah, no. I've been reading up the different magic abilities I have. Plus Capricorn came out and helped me as well. The Celestial World has a lot of books, and I asked him to help me train if Laxus wasn't feeling up to it." Lucy explained.

"That's great!" Mavis said as she smiled and clapped her hands. "You are getting so much stronger!" She giggles.

"It's all thanks to you and my Celestial Spirits!" Lucy smiled.

"I know you can do it." Mavis said. "Why don't you just work on some breathing. Mediating."

Lucy sat on the ground and closed her eyes ass he started thinking about her wedding with Laxus - which just started to make her stressed out.

"I can't!" Lucy said as she opened her eyes and saw Mira looking at her.

"You can't what?" Mira asked.

"Uh...Umm, focus..." Lucy stood up and looked at Mira.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

"The wedding..."

"Do you need help planning it?"

"Maybe, We thought of Spring time."

"What an adorable time!"

* * *

For a while the two of them sat there talking, though it was good to talk about something else other than training. Lucy didn't know if she could keep on training until the few weeks of training. Lucy looked at Mira, and she sighed.

"You know, thinking about this wedding made me wonder, how much longer would I still be a working wizard until Laxus wanted to have a family." Lucy wondered.

"Not anytime soon." A voice said - belonging the one and only Laxus. "I thought you were going to be training for the day, not sitting here talking to Mira." He shakes his head as he sat next to Lucy moving her, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"I was training...and then I gave up, because there is so much more to do than sit here and meditate." Lucy sighed as she leaned against him.

"Yea, like your cute wedding! It's going to be so amazing!" Mira smiled as she looked at the two of them.

Laxus just huffed as he didn't really know what to think about this wedding. He just wanted to have Lucy - as his wife, he also just wanted to start a family, if he can - but he knew that Lucy probably wanted to wait awhile before they started a family. Mira looked at the two of them and smiled. She got up and brushed off her skirt.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to head inside to make sure no destroyed anything." Mira smiled and walked away.

Laxus pulled Lucy closer to his body and he felt her warmth. "I love you."

"I love you too, Laxus." She smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling his own warmth - sure he wasn't as warm as Natsu, but he was decent.

"Lucy, you aren't going to fall asleep are you? Cause if you are, I'm going to have to tickle you." Laxus warned.

"NO!" Lucy rolled off of his lap.

"Gotcha. Now come on it's time for us to get back to your training."

"I don't wanna, I'm perfectly okay being the way I am."

"What if something else happens?"

"Laxus..."

"Lucy, I mean it."

"Laxus! I don't need it! I need some break time. There is something called 'Relaxation' and I need it."

Laxus laughed at his Lucy. His. He still couldn't believe that Lucy was actually his - after everything that they had been through. Lucy looked at him as she wrinkled her nose. Why was he laughing? There was no point for him to laugh at her. She got up off his lap and stood up. She needed to get up and go for a walk.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he stood up as well.

"I'm thinking of going home, and making something to eat for my future husband." She winks at him as she went back to their place.

"Wait for me!" Laxus said as he went after her and grabbed her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he walked back to their home with Lucy thrown over his shoulder.

Lucy sighed as she knew that there was going to be no way to get out of this grip. Luckily she was wearing shorts today and not a skirt or else she could've sworn that he was going to be showing her off to the whole town as they walked towards their home. Laxus was walking like he didn't have a certain blonde girl thrown over his shoulder. He started to hum a song and wondered what else he could do today with Lucy.

"Laxus...I can walk..." She sighed.

"You sure? Cause you certainly don't want to train." He said as he tapped her ass.

"Come on, put me down." She whined.

"Nah, this is so much more fun." He laughed.

Lucy pounded on his back as she didn't know what was going on. What did he really want to do with her? Was there something that he was planning without her knowing? Lucy sighed as she didn't know what he could possibly be wanting. Laxus walked through the front door of their home, still not setting Lucy down until he sat her down on the bed. He looked at her and crawled on top of her kissing her neck.

"Laxus," She moaned as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm, Lucy you taste so good." He said as he kissed her lips.

Lucy kept kissing him, moving her hands into his hair, but soon after she broke off the kiss. She stared into his eyes, smiling. "Laxus, I love you."

"I love you too, Blondie."

"I'm not the only one who is blonde, you happen to be blonde as well."


End file.
